


Romance Relationship of Lena Danvers and Liara TSoni

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe of Mass Effect, Alternate Universe of Supergirl, F/F, Friendship of Lena Danvers and Liara Tsoni, Friendship turned into Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: About 30 minutes of human time, after the ship crash landed on Asari's Homeplanet Thessia, they were welcomed with armored tank looking vehicles, space crafts, definitely military and several Asari's carrying firearms.Tears rolled down Diane's face as Lena disappeared; what were the Asari's going to do with them, them bunch of human savages? She didn't know, but she knew she couldn't bear to imagine it.Liara looked out her window in her room and saw this human child run into her parent's garage.She got curious, of course, she was aware of the presence of human invaders, she had seen them on the news, her parents had even sent her to bed early to try and protect her, but seeing Lena through the window.Occasionally, one of them would voice out, and the other would repeat like, 'konje,' which meant food in Asari, Liara said that gesturing to her mouth after Lena finished eating, so it was obvious what she meant.
Relationships: Lena Danvers & Liara Tsoni, Lena Danvers/Liara Tsoni
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Characters and Credits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue (Posted)  
> Chapter 1 / Asari First Contact with Humans such Lena Danvers  
> Chapter 2  
> Chapter 3  
> Chapter 4  
> Chapter 5  
> Chapter 6  
> Chapter 7  
> Chapter 8  
> Chapter 9  
> Chapter 10

Writer:   
Genre: Romance, Action, Adventure   
**Characters (Supergirl TVShow)**  
Lena Danvers (Human) Age: 8 Year Old-20 Year Old *What if Lena born into Danver Family*  
 **Characters (Original Characters for this Fanfiction)**  
Diane Denver, Mother of Lena Danvers (Human) Age: 24 Year Old-  
Zach Denver, Grandfather of Lena Danvers (Human) Age: 50 Year Old-  
Christopher Bush, Father of Lena Danvers (Human) Age: 24 Year Old  
 **Characters (Mass Effect Videogame)**  
Liara Tsoni, Liara is Pureblood (Asari) Age: 8 Year Old-20 Year Old  
Matriarch Benezia, Matriarch Benezia is mother of Liara (Asari) Age: 700 Year Old-720 Year Old  
Matriarch Aethyta, Matriarch Aethyta is mother of Liara (Asari) Age: 700 Year Old-720 Year Old


	2. Prologue

2075, the earth was dying. Plagues, Viruses, natural and man-made disasters had wiped out half of the all species over the last 3 decades. Humanity was at the brink of extinction. For centuries, men have roamed the earth, taking its minerals, drinking its oil and metal, and replacing it with poisonous gases in its atmosphere, poisons in its water, they had destroyed its beautiful landscapes in all of their insane wars, and now it is dying. The waters are undrinkable, the air unbreathable, the ground had lost its fertility. Hunger, starvation.

“We have to escape if we were to stand any chance.” Antoni Dafovski, the president of Bulgaria started, addressing the UN (what was left of it) – through various missions taken to other planets in the solar system, none have yielded any positive results, they were simply inhabitable for mankind. And time was running out. But there was hope though. Turkish mathematician, Berat Demir predicated there was a habitable planet somewhere 32 billion light years away from the earth’s solar system, home to alien species. But such journey would take about 10 years, 10 years roaming the cosmos based on a predication. Even if it were to be true, what sort of life force lay refuge in this strange planet?

Antoni warned them of the dangers of choosing to stay, and their chance of survival if the wish to not; Bulgarian scientists have been working on a special project: a mother ship. A spacecraft that would not only be capable of containing over 10 million people, but also have the capacity of navigating space for 50 years nonstop. He shared with them blueprints, information about this project.

“gentlemen, the way I see it, we could either die giving up or die fighting, die down here or die among the stars.” He said bringing his presentation to a close.

But they didn’t listen to him.

Not until the later period of the year – a arid tornadoes plagued the South America continent, killing about one-fifth of the world population about that time. South American was lost. Unlivable for any form of specie, and it was only a matter of time before the entire world became South America and Antarctica. The UN signed the Bulgaria bill, people were to be allowed to board this mothership. The earth’s population at this time was about 200 million. The mothership’s capacity was improved to a mediocre 40 million, and plans to build another one began. Humans had to but access into the ship.

By the end of the decade, 50 million people made it out on the ship and began their journey into an unknown world. The rest were left to die.

Christopher Bush was of those left to die. Orphaned at the age of ten, he belonged to the poor pollution, and could not afford a place on the shop, but damn if he would let that stop him. He was not going to sit around and get killed in a sandstorm, or a critically low temperature hazard. He was not going to die on land, he would take his chances with the stars. He snuck into the ship – this is illegal and punishable by death. As food and water was had been calculated for a specific number over a specific period, illegal feeding was not tolerated.

He was 24 when the ship’s leaders held a party to celebrate 5 years if successfully launching their program, 5 years of an impossible dream of navigating the cosmos. Parties were opportunities to steal food, water, and even access. The ship was built in a way that there were factions for the various population, six in total, named after the great cities of world. Paris, New York, London, Tokyo, Rome, Berlin.

Christopher was in the hall of Berlin, stashing access cards into the pocket of the suit he had stolen from one Mr. Krivoski when she walked into the room. Long hair, smooth skin, slender tall figure, gray eyes. Diane Denver, daughter of Engineer Zach Denver, the engineer responsible for designing the thrusters of the ship they were standing on. He couldn’t take his eyes off her, and he wasn’t even the only one. She commanded the attention of the room. Her expensive perfume suffocating the heart of many, her beautiful smile melted his. He could definitely feel the spark. He wondered how such beauty endured in earth in midst of all the chaos that plagued earth.

He waited an hour, he looked a rod the room and saw she had this mild moody look on her face. She was bored. This was his chance.

“Would you like to leave here?” she heard a voice say behind her. Before turning to see this tall, muscular, mixed raced beauty of a man.

“Sorry?” she asked with this flirtatious smile on her face.

“I saw you were bored, I’m here to save you.”

“Where are you taking me to?”

“It's a surprise, trust me you would love it.” He answered with this seductive smile on his face.

She didn’t know why, but she felt safe with him, and besides, she was curious of what could surprise her on the ship her father helped design. She might not have been everywhere, but she knew everywhere, she had seen it all on the blue prints and various documents in her father’s shelf.

“Ladies First.” he whispered as he opened a door, somewhere close to section 12 on the outskirts of Berlin. She chuckled as she cat worked inside before gasping for air in shock and fear.

How dis it skip her mind. Right in between the section 12 and the exit chamber, was an anti-gravity room. She laughed hard as her mind began to settle. Ok, she was surprised. He managed to surprise her, they danced around, swimming in the air, before he led her to another room.

“Wait, don’t tell me you are going outside” she asked as he worn an astronauts suit.

“Yes we are.” He answered.

“Do you know what outside is; no oxygen, no gauged pressure. Is this even legal? We could die, you know?”

“We could die in here too, or die among the stars.” She chuckled. He placed his right hands on her cheek, looked her in the eye and said, “I’ll hold your hand, I promise. I would never leave you.”

After a minute of giving it a thought, she wore the suit and went outside with him, with her left and holding his right. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. They chilled a bit before they walked around the surface of the ship before hurrying back inside.

He stared with as she removed the suit, like he wanted to eat her. She was extremely beautiful.

“What?” she asked noticing his gaze.

“You are beautiful,” he said, before kissing her. That night (bed time) she could not sleep, she thought about him all night long. They had agreed to meet the next day. He took her to the aquarium in Tokyo. They continued to meet day after day in different places, cities. At first she thought he was an engineer, probably in charge of fixing the some panels outside the ship. But the way he was always traveling, they were always traveling, she was sure he was a politician, or probably someone in the crew. He never told her, and she never asked. All she knew was that his name was Christopher. They have been seeing each other for more than a month now, they had even had sex a couple of times, but she had never been to his apartment. She would stay awake wondering the kind of person he was, and why he was so mysterious. There was this sense of danger around him and she liked it. She even asked her father to research about him.

“Are you a bandit?” she finally asked after about three months of them hooking up. Bandit, was the term they used for illegal passengers.

“Yes.” He replied softly with a tiny bit of fear in his voice. He feared he might lose her. But she didn’t care, she loved the fact that he was a bandit. A bad boy. They spent the rest of the year sharing her room, going on adventures together.

After about 7 months, the Chris was arrested. Someone had tipped the authorities about his presence on the ship. Diane knew who it was, he didn’t have to admit it, but it was her father. He had searched all the records and had found nothing on a Christopher Bush. Asked all the clerks to look into him and they have brought nothing. He didn’t mean to or realize at the time, but he had sentences the man his daughter had fallen hopelessly in love with to death.

“Don’t worry, I would never leave you.” The last words he said to her. In a bid to redeem himself, to make up for his mistake, Zach had requested for them to have a little time together before he was killed.

Days after his death, Diane got really sick she had to be rushed to the hospital. She was pregnant.


	3. Chapter 1

Breathe taken, simply breathe taken. Diane could not express her feelings in words, there were no words. All these years on the spaceship, stamping, grinding your feet against metal, to finally get your foot on soil, it was really the least of it. The sight was simply glorious, in truth, she had never seen anything so beautiful; so green, so purple, so red, so colorful. It was… no, no word in the English language did it justice; the sight, the feeling. There were pictures, paintings, videos of earth before the fall – before it became sick, but seeing it, life, nature, in its full bloom. 

Home at last.

Even though it was a strange planet, it still felt like home. She wondered how Lena was feeling; she had spent her entire life on the spaceship, she was born there, under false gravity. She crawled, walked on that mess of artificial soil, breath artificial air all her life – no nitrogen, no rare gases, just oxygen, pure oxygen. She wondered what taken a breath of true air could feel like for her, her adaption really, was only a myth. Was bringing her really a good idea?

They weren’t so different really. Diane had gone from breathing contaminated air on a shaking planet to breathing artificial air under artificial gravity. In short, they both did not have any real experience of what a lifely planet felt like, at least not until now.

“Stay back, and hide the child.” Zach voice summoning her back to reality. They were not home, they were on a strange planet, not sure of what to expect from the alien species they had just invaded. Unsure of their civilization, their complexity. Yes, they came in peace, but do the aliens know that, they had to stay on guard, ready for any form of hostility. And they were welcomed with hostility.

About 30 minutes of human time, after the ship crash landed on Asari's Homeplanet Thessia, they were welcomed with armored tank looking vehicles, space crafts, definitely military and several Asari's carrying firearms. They looked female, all of them, exactly like female human, with blue skin, and tentacles for hair. They were varieties of course, in color (so were deep blue, pale blue, sky blue), in length of tentacles, body shape, but not in gender.

“We come in peace.” George Harrington announced – a former US president before the migration and the governor of London on the ship. His powerful speeches and excellent negotiation skills made him undoubtedly the first choice as humanity’s spokesman. But even he knew better than trying to speak to them. But if there is something humans understood, it was the power of gifts. George gave a signal, and within a minute, two men appeared in front of him with a large crate.

The Asari's were getting impatient, or rather grumpy. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, all they knew was that this unknown species illegally crashed into their atmosphere, and now they were unboxing a crate in front of them. what was in the crate? could they take the chance of waiting for humans to open the crate? Amid all the confusion and commotion an asari shot the first short.

Yes, humans came in peace, but that didn't mean they were not going to take precautions, they had come with their own weapons – guns, drones, you name it. They had already gotten soldiers in strategic locations.

"Run." Zach ordered, facing Diane and Lena as a friendly shot was fired. He knew what was about to go down, and he wanted his daughter and granddaughter as far away from as possible. "Run" he shouted again, sensing their hesitation as it got more intense.

Lena and Diane ran as fast as their legs could. Diane stopped, she could hear movement in the woods – they were in a forest like environment just half a mile from where the mother ship had crashed.

"Shh." Diane gestured, instructing young Lena to stay put as she tried to scout the area for what made the footsteps she had just heard. She couldn't take no chances, she had to be careful, for her, for her child, Chris child. Even more so now that she wasn't on familiar ground in anyway. She moved a little, using some bushes as shield, she tried to peep, but it was not enough. She saw two Asari's turning to her direction, sensing her presence.

"Run." she whispered, but Lena hesitated, she wouldn't want to leave her mother, so she hugged her, as if to say, 'don't worry child, I'll be alright, I give you permission, try and protect yourself.' "Now, go!" her voice was a little louder this time. Tears rolled down Diane's face as Lena disappeared; what were the Asari's going to do with them, them bunch of human savages? She didn't know, but she knew she couldn't bear to imagine it. She closed her eyes as the Asari's got to her, praying to the stars, the universe, a God she never really believed in, anything, everything, to keep her daughter safe.

Lena was terrified, you can imagine, for a nine years old girl, everything seemed to be happening so fast. One minute, she was on a planet, touching the leaves, feeling the breeze, getting lost in the moment, the next, her mom was trying to hide her in their broken ship. She was a smart girl, Lena, she had passed all of her classes in space school with excellent grades. She didn't need to be told of the dangers of been on a foreign planet, like her teachers always said, "Aliens could be good, or bad." These ones were definitely bad, she ran into a compound and found a small shelter by the side of a very large apartment. it didn't exactly look very safe, but it would do for young Lena Denver.

Liara looked out her window in her room and saw this human child run into her parent's garage. She got curious, of course, she was aware of the presence of human invaders, she had seen them on the news, her parents had even sent her to bed early to try and protect her, but seeing Lena through the window. She didn't look like an invader, she looked like a child like her, scared and alone. It made her curious, made her want to see this specie up close. She knew she couldn't tell her parents, she knew they would inform the authority as soon as they found out, so she snuck into the garage, and Alas, there was Lena, looking frightened and cold, trying to but on this bold look on her face.

"Hey." She said, in her language. She was blue, like the rest of them. She had blue eyes and tiny black freckles just under her lower eyelids, she had a small nose, purple lips oval face. She was beautiful, unique. There was just something about her. Lena couldn't understand what she was saying, but even at that age, even in the eyes of an alien, she could see kindness. She didn't know why, maybe because she needed to feel safe again, she hugged Liara. Liara sure wasn't expecting it, but wasn’t objective. Lena seemed cold and in need of shelter, this wasn’t the behavior of an invader, in fact this felt like someone like any other Asari in need of help. She left the garage, and within a minute came back with a blanket.

Lena slept there that night. The next morning, Liara came over to share her breakfast, but she found Lena still sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. They weren’t so different, she looked just like one of them, except for the color of their skin, and the hair. She had tentacles instead. She touched the hair, tried to feel the texture of these strange black substance that laid on her head. It woke her up. “Sorry,” she tried to say. But it was obviously a lost cause, if there was one thing she was certain of, it was the fact that she didn’t speak Thessian. But Lena nodded though, like she understood what she said, in truth, she did. She understood the gesture. Liara couldn’t believe it. The nod gave her this happy feeling, this sense of fulfillment, like, they were communicating. She handed over the plate of food. Lena didn’t hesitate, she didn’t know what it was, but she was hungry, starving even. They looked like white brownies. She took the first bite of it, it tasted good. Really good. Liara gestured to her like, ‘can I continue touching your hair,’ and nodded back like, ‘it’s ok, go-on.’ Her hair was soft, silky and oily. Fascinating, it was fascinating. They continued to gesture to each other, forming their own mode of communication for about an hour. Occasionally, one of them would voice out, and the other would repeat like, ‘konje,’ which meant food in Asari, Liara said that gesturing to her mouth after Lena finished eating, so it was obvious what she meant. Lena replied saying ‘koonje,’ too and later ‘food,’ – as if to say, that is how it is pronounced in my own language. They continued like that, unraveling different secrets in their language pattern and communication. Liara was sure by the end of the day, she would be able to communicate with this human efficiently, so she’ll introduce her to her parents and beg them to keep her. But her excitement was short lived.

They little get-together was short lived when they started hearing distant radio chatters and incoming armored vehicles. They both knew what that meant, Liara tried to hide her, but she couldn’t make it in time, someone already smashed the door open.

For young Lena, she had had enough, running, hiding was all she had done since they landed on this planet. She stood in front of Liara, shielded her. She was done running. She ran away, and now she not sure of what had become of her grandfather, her grandmother, and her mother. She wouldn’t want to think the worst, but maybe they were dead. She saw everything, how the war began, how the Asari's threw the punch. She saw how they continued to massacre humans, her people, before her mom tried to get her to a safer place. She saw it all. She saw it all and still she ran away cowardly when her grandfather and mother told her to. But she would be damned if she acted so cowardly again. She wasn’t going to let this bad Asari's harm this little nice one.

Giulia, an Asari solider saw how this human stood in front of an Asari child, what could be her intent? Was she trying to use the child to threaten them? Could she harm her? Was she planning to harm her? What are these human capable of anyway? She didn’t know. All she saw was a human (not a child, a human) standing too close to an Asari child. She didn’t like it. She didn’t feel safe about it. She shot Lena.

10 million humans crashed landed on the surface of Thessia. The ship had split Half way across the galaxy, so the first 10 million would navigate the Thessia planet, and report back if it’s safe for habitation after ten years when the other ship gets within rage. 10 million of them came, about 2 million have been reported dead, from the incident with the Asari military after landing, about 3 hundred thousand in fatal conditions. The Asari had rounded up the rest of them and locked them up in a camp. 

The camp was about 5,000 square miles; they had vacated 2 cities to make up the camp. Thessia was a relatively large planet, with a radius of 5,900 kilometers, just below earth’s radius of 6,400kilometers, it had no moon; no natural satellite, but they had come across a number of artificial satellites in Thessia’s atmosphere. No doubt they were technologically advanced, the satellites though seemed to be more communication based than defense based, hence their easy access into the planet. In truth, Asaris were peaceful people – at least they were more tolerant of their people than humans, they were more tolerant of their people than humans; the have very few cases of conflict, and none of them have resulted into aerial devastation (destruction of cities or places, so great such places cannot support life). They were highly respected species in the galaxy, known for their elegance, dipolomacy, and yes, their biotic attributes. They are a mono-gender, hence they all appear to be female.

“so, why are you here?” George Harrigton heard as they removed the blindfold from his face. The voice was soft, a femine voice, with a little bit of accent. He couldn’t place it, the accent, it was not on he had heard before, and trust me he had heard many. He was curious though, who was speaking? The blindfold came off completely, it was an Asari.

He was shocked, understandably. How could they, she speak their language?

“You are humans, from earth. Why did you leave your planet?” She asked again.

“I’m George Harrington.” He finally answered with a smooth, confident voice. He knew, he needed bury his fears and uncertainty, he needed to be strong, to be bold, the fate of humanity depended on it. He had to win this one over if they were to stand a chance, and been an excellent negotiated, he knew just how to, in fact, the fact she could speak his language had given him some sort of advantage.

“Ok, Georghe Haarringtin. Do you speak for the humans?”

“Yes… uhm, sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Haita Ardat-Yakshi.”

“Haita, how is it that you speak English?””

“I ask the questions.”

“Sorry, just trying to understand some things, you know my language, the name of my… I don’t know, species? name of my planet, probably where it’s located, I mean, how much do you know.?”

Haita smiled softly, “You humans are a arrogant specie, young. We have been exploring the Our Galaxy long before your evolution was completed. We always knew this day would come, when you would reach to us, or us to you. We prepared for such meeting. I am a translator, I speak for the Asari’s at the Citadel, it is my job to know all the languages of the galaxy.”

“All? Comment allez-vous?”

“French. U menya vsa khorosho, spasibo.””

“Impressive. I almost cut my tongue learning that. You can speak all of our languages?”

“Not all, just your major ones.”

“Impressive. So tell me, how many species are in galaxy?”

“Over twenty Alien Races, Trillions of Galaxy Populations. I believe there are millions on earth?”

“Yeah, yeah, I meant how many have languages?”

“All of them.”

“Are you been sarcastic?”

They both reeled out in laughter, George first, then Haita softly, clearing out the tension that initialy existed in the room.

“Why are you here? Why journey so far, with so many people?”

“Earth wasn’t safe anymore. Our planet is sick, we had to abandon it if we were to survive. The truth is we took a chance, we had no assurance your planet existed or any other planet that supports life for that matter. We had no idea what to expect if we did find, the sort of specie we would come across. We were, sorry, we are that desperate.”

“So, you human savages successed in destroying your own planet.”

“Yes, if you want to put it like that.”

Weeks passed, months, years. Humans were allowed to live in the camp, grow, build their civilization. They had everything; hospitals, schools, farms to grow earth recipes, everything. It was like a real society, only that it was not. It was a prison. The Asaris didn’t trust the humans, they kept them there so they could monitor them, keep them under a leash. And monitor they did, with their guns, their robots. They even tagged them, injected trackers into them so they could know their know their exact location, listen to their conversations whenever they wanted to.


	4. Chapter 2

It was a great day, for both the Humans and the Asari. George Harrington believed it was great to step to humanity’s redemption, he had worked so hard, negotiating with the Asari government, trying to bring this day to reality.

A day humans would be finally free to step out of the camp.

Well, not all of them were to be allowed outside the camp, and it was even for a short while. 12 human children (between the ages of 14 – 16) were to attend an Asari high school. An experiment to see if humans and Asari could really co-exist.

Of course, they were a lot of protestants; paranoid Asari's who still believed humans were not trustworthy, concerned humans, especially parents who were concerned about their kids’ safety. But George was sure it was a step down the right tunnel.

Lena Denver was among these kids. And like the rest of them, she wasn’t looking forward to attending her new school, or even cohabitating with this Asaris. They had maltreated them all their lives, caged them like animals, tagged them like property, and no doubt they were going to be bullied the moment they set foot on the school premises. No, she definitely was not looking forward to that. George Harrington wants them smiling for the camera, turning the other cheek, kissing Asari asses, but she wasn’t up for that. She was nobody’s dog.

It wasn’t all terrible though, she might actually get a chance to see her blue friend again. It had been five years since she was shot in that garage, and not a day had gone by that she had not wondered who that blue angel was. The only nice one amongst them. She had always wondered why Asari's hated humans so much – there were many answered; they were afraid of them, they fear for their planet’s resources, they landed on their plants unauthorized. She wondered what made her so different, why wasn’t she hateful, or afraid, or paranoid like the rest of them.

Liara spent an awfully long time in the shower, longer than most days. She had a lot on her mind. Like the humans that were to start boarding her school. Not like she had anything against it really – in fact, she was probably one of the only ten Asari’s that believed humans were not invaders. But today still, big occasion. Today was a new dawn, it would determine a lot, like the future she would live in. she didn’t want to think about it: but what if she was wrong? What if it fails? What if her race has finally succeeded in enraging the humans? 

Well, there was no way to know for sure. As she dressed, got herself ready for school, she caught a glimpse of the garage outside the window. Where the only human she had ever met was murdered. Not a day went by that she hadn’t thought about that day, what she could have done different. If she wasn’t so naïve and had informed her parents about the presence of a human child, maybe things would have turned out different. Her parents would have probably protected her better, or probably even delivered her safely to the authorities, either way, she would still be alive. They would probably have been reunited again today. They had only met for a brief moment, not actually said a word to each other, but the pain was really like she lost a close friend. She often wondered what might have happened if the authorities had not shown up that day, if her insane dream of them living together actually worked, what would have become of that relationship now.

She usually walked to school with her best friend, Jetra L’yanki. Most times, like today, she would meet Jetra in front of her house on her way to school, and they would both walk down to school. They have been next-door neighbors, since she was a child, since before the arrival – when the humans crash-landed on their planet. Liara wasn’t sure she could remember a time before she knew Jetra. They attended preschool together, now the same high school. They spoke about stuff as they walked; trends, school.

“So big day today?” Jetra finally asked, of course, she knew Liara stand about the humans, she had the same mentality really, or probably indifferent about the whole issue. Jetra was a nonchalant free-living Asari, she was one of those people who just wanted to live their lives as it comes – she wasn’t really bothered about attending the same school with humans.

“Yeah.” She answered she wasn’t sure she could come up with a better answer.

“You know what I’m really looking forward to?”

“What?” now, Liara was curious

“Boys.”

They both reeled out in laughter.

“Why?” Liara asked as the laughter cooled down.

“I don’t know, they are very different from us, unlike girls. Maybe I could even hook up with one.”

They laughed again.

“I don’t know about hooking up, but I think you will find the girl intriguing too.”

“How would you know?” Jetra asked.

Liara said nothing, she never told her about her human friend, it never actually really came up in their discussions. Or maybe it did and she wasn’t sure how to explain she had a human in her parent’s garage. She remembered touching her hair, that silky black substance on her head.

There was a huge crowd of protesters in front of the school when they arrived. As expected, they hoped to put an end to the madness their government has agreed to. Unfortunately, they might just have scared some Asari kids back home, nobody wants to enter a school with angry mobs in front of it. Liara and Jetra were not one of those kids though, they found their way around the crowd. School, classrooms were empty as expected, most students around were either protestants too who were looking forward to picking a fight with the humans or the curious ones who wanted to see the humans up close.

Lena wished she could jump out of the moving vehicle as they drew nearer to the school, but the reality was she would be shot before she even made it to the window. Nevertheless, where will she run to, she couldn’t go back to the camp for sure, not after a stunt like that – a human child roaming the streets of Thessia, that would be something.

Finally, they were here, the bus packed somewhere in front of the school. The guards got down first, to try and create a way through the crowd, then Lena and the others got down. “This is a nice welcome party,” Dave whispered into her ears as they highlighted from the vehicle.

“Tell me about it.” She answered as they tried to force their way through the crowd, through thee missiles of coins, cans, stones they were throwing at them.

It was a long journey from where the bus had parked to the front door of the school – It’s a long journey when the eyes of the entire world rest on you. There were over a thousand Asari there present, in the mob, a thousand reporters, broadcasting their images live all over Thessia. She just couldn’t get there fast enough, the mob threw a missile at them, held up billboards that read go back to your planet, our planet would be destroyed and it would start with our children.

“They would be watching.” George Harrington started – during his speech the night before. He had rounded them up, all ten of them, to discuss the dangers they were to face the next day, and of course the benefits of the program if it were to work. “They will be looking for a reaction, something to justify the way they have been treating us, to justify what they say about us. You can’t give them that. You are there for all of us, truth is it a big responsibility to place on you, but that is why it is not all human kids going to Asari school, that why it is you, just 10 of you. Humans finest. So please go there and show them what humanity means, for all of us.”

Lena looked up, there were hundreds of Asari students outside to witness their arrival, but her eyes catch one, blue like the rest of them, she had tiny black freckles around her eyes. It was Liara. No, she was probably imagining things. Not like she hadn’t hoped to see her again, but it was just too much of a coincidence. As she continued to stare at her, trying to convince she wasn’t the girl she met 5 years ago, their eyes met. Liara was confused, she was looked like she had seen a ghost. In actual fact, she did see a ghost. She was sure the girl she was staring at, the one that was standing right in front of her school was the same girl that was killed in her garage some years back.


	5. Chapter 3

Liara could not take her eyes off Lena, sitting diagonally away and four seats behind her, she just watched. Watched as Lena stood, sat, turned. Liara was sure, she was the human girl from 5 years ago. Lena would feel the gaze, feel someone’s eyes on her, she would turn to Liara, but Liara would have removed her eyes, sometimes she would catch her just as she is about to remove her eyes, sometimes she won’t, sometimes their eyes would meet, but most times, almost all of the time, Lena would stare a little, asking herself the same questions Liara was herself, she would turn back, and Liara would continue staring. This was the sequence of how their day went, how all their classes went, until lunch break.

Liara, Jetra and 3 others of their friends sat on a table almost at the edge of the hall. Lena sat with her human friends not too far from the table. They had left two tables for the humans, segregated two tables for them. Lena thought about going to confront Liara, ask her if she is really the girl from the garage, why she had been staring all night. But she thought against it; a human girl at an Asari table, in a bit of confrontation with one of them, it didn’t seem likely to end well. Besides, she could be wrong about her identity, she could just be missing her first Asari friend so much, she was willing to replace her, and this replica may not be too inclined. Whatever, sneaking glances at each other will do for now.

“So much for co-habilitation experiment.” Dave started, gazing the full width of the hall, spitefully. They had been ill-treated all day, tagged and pushed around like criminals by the guards that brought them to the school, bullied, verbally and physically by the other students at school. They had been spat on, cursed, slapped by the rest of their colleagues.

“I mean, what the fuck is this supposed to be.” Fiona answered, examining the dish served in front of her. It was a green soup, cooked with worm looking animals. “They call this food? How are we supposed to live with people who eat this.” She added pushing the plate away from.

Zwera, an Asari and some of her other students, saw the gesture and were enraged it.

“You want to invade our planet, but you can’t eat our food?” Zwera said almost raising her voice.

“Of course, when we take over your planet, we would cleanse it of all poison.” Dave replied.

“Sure, didn’t you claim your Planet Earth was destroyed, you humans are the plagues.” Another Asari answered.

Liara and her friends watched from a distance as they continued exchange witty comments amongst themselves, Zwera with her friends, and the human students. Soon, the scene got violent. Zwera took Dave’s meal and flung it at Fiona. It aggravated the humans, some of them stood up, pushed away the Asari in retaliation. Liara didn’t like the sight of that either, and what it was turning out to be. She stood up…

“What are you doing?” Jetra asked, she and the others on the table have also been watching, from a distance, and they all wanted it to stay that way. All except Liara. “Liara!” she called, trying to get her friend to stop.

Liara said nothing, she just kept walking away, towards the humans, towards the scene of the struggle, with this intense look on her face. Jetra stood up, and then the others. They were not sure about defending humans, but hell would freeze if they allowed their friend Liara walk into battle alone.

“Fool.” “Imposter.” “Retard.” Were some of the insults they heard as they got closer to the tables – in both Asari and English. The guards assigned to the humans were already trooping into the hall.

“What are you doing.” Liara said grabbing Zwera’s hand just as she was about to hit Fiona. Zwera insisted, but after Liara pointed in the direction of where the guards and school teachers where trooping out from. “Do you want to get suspended? I assure you, it’s not worth it. They are not worth it.” Zwera dropped her hand, and her intent to strike on hearing that.

“That’s enough.” Liara said looking at both parties.

The scene dissolved immediately, everyone went back to their tables and their respective seats. Even the teachers and guards that had rush into the hall left.

Later that day, after the closing time. Lena found Liara in the hallway. They stared at each other a bit before...

“What is your name?” Lena asked, breaking the gaze.

“Liara, Liara Tsoni.”

“Lena Denver.”

They shook hands before Lena left, made her towards the school bus. An introduction seemed like the best way to start, like the only available option for the time being. She would be asking other questions later.

Liara got back home tired and hungry. Her mother, Matriarch Brenzia, a powerful Asari, leader ad teacher of religion and philosophy. The only parent Liara had ever known, ever since she was a kid. They did not really talk much, did not a good relationship this was majorly because she and her mother have never discussed Liara’s second parent Matriarch Aethyta. Liara believed Aethyta was ashamed of her choices, that was why she wouldn’t discuss it, let alone allow her meet her father Matriarch Aethyta. But she was pure blood though; that is, both her parents were Asari. Asari’s can mate with any specie or gender across the known galaxy, most Asari find this useful as they experiment with mixing DNA. As matriarch, Brenzia is one of the major sponsors of the co-habilitating experiment. She argued that co-habilitation would be effective in the planets growing genetic engineering field. One could say that supports Liara’s suspicion.

Her mom was home when she got back, in the sitting room. As usual, she went into her room, without acknowledging Brenzia’s presence. Brenzia was already used to the hostility by now, she just continued what she was doing like she had not just been disrespected by her daughter. It wasn’t always like that, sometimes, she would call Liara back, demand for her greetings, sometimes Liara greets her sarcastically, sometimes she just walks out on her, Brenzia would follow, insisting, things would get intense, words would file around. Hot words.

Liara got into her room, took off her clothes, and went straight in to the bathroom. It was the only normal thing to do after a long day at school. As the cool sensation of the shower water hit her blue skin, her mind wondered again; to how her day went, to Lena. She tried to convince herself she was not the girl she met five years ago, but it did not work. The more she tried the more she was assured of that fact. She thought about her parents, the circumstances that may have played around her birth, why her father had not come to claim her. She thought about what Jetra was saying earlier about having a romantic relationship with a human. Of course, it didn’t really matter in her case, unlike the humans, she can assume the role of a male or female in any relationship. She thought about Lena again. That fierce look on her face during lunch. She didn’t understand what it was, but was beginning to feel an attraction towards. She didn’t know why either, maybe because she felt a connection to her from five years back.

They continued to meet at school, continued to talk, days after days after days. At first, they would only say a few words to each other; “Hi Lena,” “Hi Liara.” When they met in the hallway. But with time, they became fund of each other, became friends. With time, they were seen everywhere together, Library, hallway, sometimes they even teamed up for school projects and laboratory partnership. None of them knew for sure that they had met five years ago, none of the both them really bothered to ask, or to confirm from each other, they were content with their new found friendship, and really did not want to complicate it. But they always did have the feeling though; that they had met before. The feeling got stronger as their friendship grew, but still they refused to act on it.

Majority of the other Asari were annoyed by their growing friendship. They felt Liara was betraying them, siding with the enemy, the invaders. Some of them didn’t care, some found the boldness in their friendship to try and make their own. The humans cared the least, some believed their friendship as a revolution, the co-habilitation experiment succeeding. Some saw Liara, as a weakness, a gateway waiting be exploited.


	6. Chapter 4

Lena and her friends; David Becker (Dave), Reiner Varga, Fiona Morel, Dante Omer, Pasha Lakmal, Averie Ruiz, Herby Patel, Celia Kara, Eli Gazi, with her, Lena Denver. The human ten; the students attending the Asari High school outside the camp, were summoned to the Hall. The humans had spilt themselves into ten clans within the camp – for socialization and democratic representation, each clan had its leader. These leaders acted as board members in decision making, with George Harrington as their spokesman to the Asari government – of course, he too had a say in the decision making. Each clan had its settlement within the camp, with the hall at the center of the camp. The human ten were selected from each of these clans – the best student from the clans. That way each clan had eyes outside the camp.

“You all are probably wondering why I sent for you.” George started, before taking a pause. That was how most of his speeches always started; a rhetorical question, a phrase with half meaning, and then a pause – ‘I have great news!’ ‘Guess what you will be doing tomorrow?’ – he loved the effects, loved sounding mysterious, driving the suspense. For them at least, he was always cheerful, always playful. “As you all know, next week is the famous urankari festival, lots of dancing, fireworks, you know festivities.” He continued, dancing, dramatizing his statement – the boys frowned, the girls rolled their eyes, he gets carried away usually and forget he is addressing teenagers, not kids.

George Harrington was always playful, always optimistic. He was always on the street playing with the children, preaching his message of hope, of a brighter future, of a society when, and where Asari and humans would cohabitate. It was almost as if he had seen it – the future – the way he always talks about it, he was always so sure. He seemed unbelievable; the Asari did treat them badly. Apart from locking them up in a camp, restricting their movements, crippling their way of life. They also confiscated their technology; all transmission and communication devices were termed illegal. The guards would enter into their homes, run unsanctioned checks, turn the whole place upside down. They would occasion charge them wrongly, or harshly for the littlest offense. It was impossible to think of a world where they would co-exist.

“The government has invited you all to the festival.” He concluded. “Yes, Herby.” He added after a short while, spotting the short blonde-haired girls sitting at the third roll.

“Do we have to attend their stupid festival.” She asked.

“Yes, why wouldn’t you want to go?” George asked.

“Maybe because we would like to want to have a choice for once,” Dave answered.

“Wow.” George started taking a deep breath. “it is an opportunity for you to get to know their culture, and to show them, we can blend into their way of life.”

“Why do we always have to do something for them, when are they ever going to do something for us.”

“How do you mean, Fiona?”

“Look, every time, its show them we can be god puppies, we can eat their food, we can attend their school, we can go to their festival, when would it ever be about us, when are they going to something for us, something that says we want to live with you?”

“We came to their Fiona, you were born on the ship, all of you. You were lucky to not be alive to see Planet Earth. We need this, more than they do, and they allowed you into their school, didn’t they? That is something. They are inviting you to their festival.”

The entire hall went silent, they had never looked at it like that. But the truth is, the Asari didn’t really open their arms and invite them to the festival, Harrington had spent weeks sending them letters, trying to convince them that sharing festivals would be a good step towards socialization. And as expected he was met with a lot of opposition, but he didn’t relent. He had initially suggested that the students were accompanied by the clan leaders, and probably their parents, but the government only agreed to let the students come.

The next day, Lena was flipping through the pages of a book in the library – The Leviathans, some history about an ancient specie. She was not really paying it much attention; she was not interested in some ancient Asari history. She could not help but think about the protester outside the school in the morning, they had heard the government allowed some humans to their festivals, and they not really happy about it. It was really rough that morning, they were a lot of name calling, missile throwing, and beating. ‘when is it going to end.’ She thought she continued to read about; the reaper called the leviathan of Dis. "Leviathan" is a name given to an ancient race of aquatic-based creatures. These beings appear to be giant crustaceans and claim to be an "apex" race, a species that has reached the pinnacle of its evolution. Their intellect is vast and they possess the ability to completely dominate the minds of lesser species. Most importantly of all, the Leviathans are responsible for the creation of the Reapers. Reapers are a highly advanced machine race of synthetic/organic starships. The Reapers reside in dark space, the empty, starless space between galaxies. They hibernate there, dormant for thousands of years before they are given the signal to return. A reaper known as the Leviathan of Dis rebelled against the leviathans and is defeated by the actual leviathans. In the long term, however, the leviathans fail. The reapers begin their cycle of accelerating cultural advancement by leaving mass effect technology lying around the galaxy for them to find, then absorbing those species once they become advanced enough.

“Hey.” She heard a voice call behind her, she recognized it instantly, it was Liara.

“Hey.” She replied with a little bit of grim on her face.

“So, word on the street is you are coming to the festival,” Liara said taking her seat, with her entire face smiling.

“Yeah, I didn’t have much of a choice.”

“Aren’t you excited,” Liara asked noticing Lena’s mood.

“Not really,” Lena answered, remorseless, without breaking her gaze of the book, before lifting her head to see the disappointment on Liara’s face. “Are you going?”

“Of course, I’m going, who won’t want to go?” Liara's face lit up almost immediately.

“Ok,” Lena answered still wearing the emotionless expression on her face, before turning back to her book.

“it is the greatest festival in the universe, I don’t know why you would not be excited by it.” Liara was determined to change her mind.

“I just don’t the fuss.”

“You would. I promise.” She snatched the book from her. “What is this, what are you reading? The Leviathans, you see you love us.”

Lena smiled a little, she was always complaining about how the Asari were terrible host – how they were not welcoming, how life on the ship was better than life in Thessia. For her kind at least. Liara always tried to convince her that it wasn’t all bad, that Thessia is beautiful, with amazing landforms, attractive tourist centers, that they were nice people among them. They would argue, even though Lena knew, deep down in her heart Liara was right; Thessia is beautiful. She had not seen much of it in person – confined within the walls of the camp – but the little she had seen, and the pictures she saw in books and via other media, it was enough. And it was not just about the scenery alone. The locals too, underneath all of their fear and paranoia, you could tell they had a soul. They had a beautiful culture and a very interesting and well detailed history. Under different circumstances, she would love Thessia, but the Asari ruined it for her since her first impression.

They continued to talk throughout the free period, Liara continued to try and convince Lena she would enjoy the festival; telling about the crafts that would be on display, but Lena was relentless, she was sure she would not enjoy it. In fact, it was the only thing they talked about throughout the week; Liara couldn’t accept that someone was not excited about the festival – how could she not be, the festival was very special to the Asari, like the 4th of July to the Americans, the VE day to the Europeans. The urankari festival marks the date the Asari discovered the citadel station. But Lena would not give in, no matter what she said.


	7. Chapter 5

The festival was about to start. Liara was super excited. The urankari festival had always been her favorite time of the year. She loved everything about it, the fireworks, the décor, the art, the acts, everything. And most importantly, this time, she gets to share the moment with her newfound best friend. She thought of doing something, something nice, probably getting her a gift. She strolled around trying to figure out what she could get for Lena and ran into Jetra.

“Hey.” Liara started.

“Hey. Are you ok?” Jetra asked. “You seem Lost.”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just trying to figure out what I can get for Lena. It’s her first festival, I think I should get her something, you know, to mark the occasion.”

“Yeah, I get you. You should probably get her a snack. I doubt they allow them such Luxury in the camps.”

“You are right.”

Lena stood in front of her wardrobe for hours, trying to figure out what to wear. She had already turned down about a hundred options. It was almost as if she didn’t want to wear anything. In truth, she did not want to go to the festival, seeing Liara was the only motivation she had for going.

“Lena.” She heard a knock on the door. It was her mom, Diane. “Can I come in.” She said, opening the door slightly.

“Yes, mom.”

“The festival is about to start; the bus would soon leave.”

“I know mom, I not really sure I want to go.”

“What? Why?” Diane asked, concerned.

“I don’t know.” She said taking a deep breath, before sitting on her bed. “I have seen them, mom. The Asari, I been to their school. I’ve read their history. They just a bunch of species that think they are better than everyone else, they literally treat everyone else in the Galaxy like they don’t matter.” She paused. “They would never accept us, mom. And even if they would, I’m not really sure I want them to, I’m not so sure I want to be one of them.”

Diane took a few steps towards the bed and sat beside her. “My sweet little girl.” Diane started, placing her hand on her cheek. “Humans are not so different.” She removed her hands. “We ran away from earth, because it was crumbling, and heading for an inevitable end. We left the people behind Lena. Millions of people. Because they could not afford a seat on our ship. We monetized our survival.”

“Your father, Chris. He could not afford a seat on the arc, but he could not stay on Planet Earth and wait for an inevitable end. He snuck on to the ship, and you know what we did to him?” “They left him floating in outer space.” She continued. “No matter how bad these people are, I want to believe there are good people among them. You say you’ve been among them and you have just met them. Good people.” 

‘Liara’ Lena thought as her mother concluded the statement. She was right, she had met some good Asari, the girls from the garage, Liara, even though she was sure they were the same person. Jetra, their Liara friends, some teachers at the school. They are really nice people.

She stood up. she could not explain it, but she knew what she wanted to wear all of a sudden. A white mesh t shirt tucked into a blue short. Short enough to expose her pretty long legs. Of course, the dressing won’t be complete without the shoes…

“Mom, can I burrow of your ankle boots?”

The bus arrived about an hour after the festival had started. Liara had not moved from her spot, a few meters from the parking lot – close enough for her to spot the school bus immediately it arrives. Jetra was waiting there with her.

“Don’t go too far.” The Guard announced, but it was already too late, they had all scattered around.

“Hi” Jetra greeted as Lena came down from the Bus.

“Hi, jetra.” She smiled.

“I like the dress, it’s different,” Jetra stated.

“Human clothing always amuses me,” Liara added.

“Me too,” Jetra replied

“I don’t know, I think you people are the ones with strange clothes,” Lena answered

They reeled out in laughter.

“I have to go, I’ll catch up with you guys later,” Jetra said.

First, Liara took Lena to see the play; a puppet show. Then they played a few games, watched some performances from the natives. Lena was enjoying herself, she was impressed by the performances, the show, the beautiful display of culture and tradition. At the school, she was always welcomed with an angry mob waiting for her at the doorstep, she would have to dog jabs, coins, things thrown at her these frustrated set of people, she would go through the day receiving insults from her classmates. But today, the people she was seeing her happy, welcoming. She could feel the warmth amongst them. Of course, they were still some amongst them that were harsh, and cold, but she decided she would not pay them any attention.

“Come,” Liara whispered in her ear, before grabbing her hands and running off. She took her to the mouth of the ocean; it was peaceful and quiet. No one else was there, just the both of them.

Lena was not sure of the last time she saw something so beautiful. A massive body of water, Glimmering and vast, the sweet night-air blowing on her face. She watched lost and bewitched by the way the ocean tides formed. She looked by her side, Liara was glowing. Thessia had no moon, no natural satellite to lite up the night, so Liara's glowing body was their only source of light. Lena was captivated, bewitched even by the light. She could not stop herself from staring.

Asari is natural biotics the ability of some lifeforms in the universe to create mass effect fields. This ability is mostly used by the military class. They could knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart or create protective barriers, and like Liara was demonstrating in this case, they could create light in the darkness.

“Hey,” Liara said, jolting her back to reality. “I got you something.”

“Thank you.” She chortled.

“You are welcome.” Liara smiled.

“You are beautiful.” She added, “Your Asari, biotic, thing. It’s beautiful.”

“Thanks.” Her smile widened as she tried to hide her blush.

Lena opened the box Liara gave to her, it was a snack. Spherical golden-brown balls. She took a bite, they tasted good, really good. Like chocolates, only a little more pungent.

“It tastes so good,” Lena said, closing her eyes and humming in pleasure.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Liara asked, sitting on the beach, her eyes fixed on the ocean.

“What?” Lena asked as she took her seat beside her.

“The ocean.”

“Ooh yeah.” She answered, rather nonchalantly. She seemed more concentrated on eating the snack.

They sat there for about an hour, silent, watching the wind toss the ocean back and forth.

“I have never seen anything like it,” Lena said breaking the silence. “I guess, they exist on my planet, I was born on the ship. I have heard stories about them.” She shoving the last ball in her mouth.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you have never swim before?”

“No, we had a pool on the ship.”

“Really? Let’s swim.” She said standing up and pulling Lena with her.

“Sure, get up.”

Lena hesitated at first before getting p. They stripped to their underwear, Liara noticed a scar on the stomach as they both dived into the ocean.

“How did you get that scar?”

“What scar?”

“The one on your stomach.”

“Ooh, it was on arrival day, I was shot by a soldier.”

“In a garage?”

“Yes, how did you… you were that girl, weren’t you? I knew it.”

“Wow, I thought it was you, but… I thought you died.”

“I almost did, I was badly injured but they managed to me to my people just in time.”

“Wow, this is crazy.”

“Yeah. I never really got the chance to say thank you. Thank you, for a blanket, for the meal, for…”

“Been a friend?” Liara interrupted, “You are my friend, you don’t have to thank me for anything.”

“I was a stranger back then though.”

“Alright, so I guess I should be saying thank you.”

“For what?”

“For protecting me, if you had not stood in front of me like that, I might have gotten myself shot too.”

Lena chuckled. “They were there for me not you, there is not to be thankful for. I should be apologizing, for putting you and your family at risk like that.”

“You shouldn’t. It really shouldn’t be like that. I’m sorry you get treated like that.’

“It’s not your fault.”

They swam back to shore. It was almost curfew time for the humans – Lena had to get to the bus as quickly.

“So, what you think about the festival now?” Liara asked as they wore their clothes.

“I don’t know, I think it’s alright.” Lena teased.

“Alright?” Liara protested, putting her hands on her waist and standing in a way that captivated Lena.

Lena watched as she picked up her clothes, slowly and gracefully put them on. She watched as she shook her head, get the water off her tentacles, as the water slowly dripped off her skin. She did not know why, but she was beginning to see Liara in another light, a concupiscent light.

She did not know what came over her, walked up to Liara and kissed her, softly on her lips.

Liara was speechless, she did not know how to react.

“Sorry,” Lena said timidly, before running off.


End file.
